voltageincfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltage Inc. Wiki:Policies and Guidelines
Welcome to Voltage Inc. Wiki. By accessing or using our web site, you (the "User") signify that you have read, understand and agree to be bound by the Terms of Use. Creating or editing a page Everyone can edit pages on Voltage Inc. Wiki — Just click the Edit link at the top of any page (except for protected pages) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be logged in. If you want to experiment first, without risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practice editing to your heart's content. To practice editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. If you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in or help page index. Our editing help page should assist you to learning the basic information you need to know as a member of our wiki. (Coming soon...) Point of view Never write in a first-person point of view. For example: "I''' found the item there, but '''I think it can be found elsewhere." All pages must be written in a second-person narrative, unless anything else is determined. Neutral point of view Always write in a neutral point of view. Don't use your own or anyone else's personal opinion, but rather the common opinion when writing on a page. Language, grammar, and other mistakes It is very important to write in a way other people can understand. However, one should not be afraid of not having a good command of the English language, and therefore not contribute to the Wiki; any information you add, can be edited or corrected by others, and yourself if desired. Style All articles on the wiki follow a specific and regimented format. Articles not matching this format should be revised in such a way that reflects the accepted standards laid out by our Style and formatting guidelines. Adding categories You should only add categories that already exist. Remember that categories are added so that the reader can easily find similar pages. No page should at any point contain excessive amounts of categories. Reliability of the information added It either does, or does not. All information added to Voltage Inc. Wiki must be valid. Content based on assumptions will be deleted, as this does not provide the reader with standard quality-information, and the user who provided the information will receive a warning. Policies Usernames * Usernames and chat monikers must adhere to a certain standard. While we encourage creativity, individuality, and personal expression, the name an editor selects for their editing profile must be acceptable for users and readers of all ages and backgrounds. Thus, usernames will never contain profanity, curse words, words that are demeaning, potentially libelous, harassing, bullying, or discriminating against one's race, sex, gender identity and expression, mental disabilities or anything that alludes to any of the above. If an editor questions the appropriateness of their username, it likely violates this policy. Discrepancies as to what is being deemed as appropriate can be appealed and voted on by the community. Such appeals are subject to revaluation upon request of the community. ** Editors are only permitted ONE and only one account, unless another account is needed for bot editing or the use of auto-wiki browsers. Permission from a bureaucrat and Wikia is required for this exception. Users found in violation of this will have their additional accounts permanently blocked. Depending on the surrounding circumstances, the main account may also be blocked. Consult the block policy details. ** Users found in violation of this policy will have their inappropriately named account blocked. From there, the infringing user has one of two options. Either they can create a new account with an appropriate name, or they can petition Wikia to have their username changed across all wikis. Their personal talk page, however, remains unlocked, for the purpose of appealing the block or notifying an admin when their account name has been changed. User agreement : Not a full list. As a user of Voltage Inc. Wiki, you agree not to: * Harass members of the wiki. * Use the service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of others right to privacy or publicity; * Impersonate another entity or person; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; * Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. Vandalism on the Voltage Inc. Wiki This wiki does not tolerate the act of vandalism. Any edits that are not made in good faith will be reverted, and the person who executed the action will be banned/blocked. Badge-Hunting Any person that edits only for the purpose of achieving "badges" or "achievements" will be given a warning depending on the severity and the amount of edits not done in good faith. If the user continues to perform trivial and unnecessary edits after the warning(s) were issued, it is up to the Administrator(s) to judge if the person qualifies to become blocked from the Wiki. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are advantages to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, create an account and then make a [http://voltageinc.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateBlogPage new blog post] to introduce yourself to the community. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are clashes. Have a look at the writers' rules of engagement page. Use it to help you resolve the problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there's anything you don't understand — be it technical or social — and you're not sure where to look, just post a question on the General Discussion forum, and someone will be happy to help you. Most importantly, have fun! Category:Voltage Inc. Wiki Category:Policies and guidelines